Monsters Inc: Worlds Colliding
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When James P. Sullivan, aka Sulley is mysteriously sent to the human world, he must find his way back and save Monsters Inc. from great turmoil!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Since the very first bedtime, all around the world, children have known that once their mothers and fathers tuck them in and shut off the light, that there are monsters hiding in their closets, waiting to emerge...

* * *

Moonlight streamed through the bedroom window, making spooky shadows on the bed. Tucked beneath the covers, a little girl was sound asleep.

_Creeeeak._

The girl's closet door slowly opened. The sound startled the girl awake. She sat up and glanced nervously around. But the room was empty. The girl laid back down and snuggled into her pillow.

_Creeeeak._

The floorboards groaned as something moved across the floor. The girl peered into the darkness. Suddenly her eyes grew round with fright.

She thought she saw an inhuman shadow on the wall.

Wide awake now, the girl timidly looked around her room. A dark, hulking form blocked the moonlight as it loomed over the small child. Raising two ghastly arms, the monster opened its mouth. And as soon as the girl turned around,

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The child burst out of her room, screaming all the way to her parents' bedroom and hopped on her mother.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" the girl wailed.

"Huh?! What?!" Her mother saw it was only her daughter. She groaned and rubbed her temple. "Honey, what is it?"

"There's a monster in my closet!" the girl squealed. "He was big and mean and scary looking!"

"Honey. We already talked about this. There's no such thing as monsters." she said sleepily.

But she didn't listen. She pulled her mother by the wrist and took her to her room. But the monster was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing, the mother said, "You see. There's no monster." She crossed over to the closet and opened the door. The little girl squealed, expecting to see a monster.

"No monster in here." she told her confidently.

"But...I really did see a monster..." said the girl.

"You just had a bad dream, that's all. Dreams tend to be real. But their just stories that your brain makes up when you sleep."

The child looked up to her mother with hope in her heart. "So...monsters aren't real?"

"Of course not, dear. They only exist in your imagination."

The girl felt much better, but the image of that nightmarish monster still lingered in her mind. "Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure you can, sweetie." The mother picked up her daughter and carried her to her bedroom.

* * *

And ever since that night, the girl slept in her mother's bed and still had nightmares about the monster that scared her. It's been like that for a couple of months until she finally had the courage to go back to sleep in her own room.

When she did, the monster never came back. Remembering her mother's advice, she was convinced that monsters were never real and she just had a bad dream.

But she was wrong...


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

In a child's bedroom, a tiny, pigtailed tot snuggled under the covers of her bed. Suddenly, the door of her closet creaked open.

The girl gasped. Slowly a monster rose from beneath the bed. The girl was opening her mouth...not to scream, but to smile widely and squeal with delight.

She reached out and turned on her bedside lamp. A large hairy blue monster with purple spots and curved horns smiled his sharp gleaming teeth at the girl.

"Kitty!" the girl said in joy.

"Happy Anniversary, Boo!" James P. Sullivan, also known as Sulley cheered, holding a small cake with a single lit candle in his huge hands.

Standing next to him was a small, round, green monster with a single large eye in the middle of his face. "Yep, good to see ya, kiddo." It was Mike Wazowski, Sulley's roommate and best friend.

Boo excitedly clapped her hands and blew out the candle. They say down on the floor to enjoy some cake.

It's been a whole year since Boo met Sulley and turned his world upside down. But if it weren't for her, then Sulley and Mike never would have stopped Randall Boggs and Waternoose's Scream Extractor scheme.

Not only that, Boo along with a stray remark from Mike helped Sulley discover that human laughter was much more powerful than screams. This groundbreaking discovery made Sulley CEO of Monsters Incorporated and save the monster world's energy crisis.

Mike finished his slice of cake and said, "Alrighty, now let's get going."

"Hey, hold up, Mike!" Sulley said. "What's the rush?"

Mike gave his furry friend a look. "Sul, aren't you forgetting about another party we're suppose to attend? In, oh, let's say...5 minutes?!" he snapped.

Sulley sighed, "Oh, yeah. I forgot." He turned to Boo and have the human girl a hug. "We have to go now, Boo. I'll see you soon. Be a good girl."

The monster tucked the girl into bed and went back into her closet, shutting the door behind him.

"Mike, you don't have to rush these things, you know." Sulley told him.

But Mike wasn't listening as he was already running out to the hallway. "Mike!" Sulley shouted as he ran after him.

Sulley finally caught up with the little green guy. "Mike, I know it's Celia's birthday, but you have to make room for Boo, too!"

"I know! But this my Schmoopsie-poo we're talking about and I've got her the granddaddy of all gifts!"

Celia Mae, a slender lavender monster with purple snakes for hair and wore a sleeveless green scaly dress was walking towards the mess hall of Monsters Inc. Her snakes hissed in confusion when she read her note that was left at the reception desk. She smelled it and it was sprayed with Mike's favorite odorant, Wet Dog.

"Well, this is it." Celia told herself. She opened the door to the lunch room and it was dark inside.

A few seconds later, the lights turned on and,

"SUPRISE!" Monsters of all shapes, sizes and colors popped out of their hiding places and threw confetti all over the place. All around the room were balloons and snacks and party games. Above their heads was a white banner that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CELIA! in big red letters.

In front of the crowd was Celia's boyfriend, Mike presenting the huge banner alongside Sulley.

"Oh, Googly-bear!" Celia cried out as she hugged Mike tightly. "You remembered!"

"Of course, my sweet." Mike told her. "Nothing on Earth could make me forget!"

Sulley sighed sweetly seeing those two together. He was happy for those two being such a cute couple.

"And if you'll allow me, Schmoopsie-poo," Mike said. "I would like to present you with your gift."

Celia and her snakes gasped in delight. "Gifts already?!"

"I know it's a little early, but this is an extra special gift." Mike said with a wink of his big eye. He pulled out a red handkerchief and put it over his hand. He waved his other hand over it and pulled away the rag. When he did, a little white box was in his hand.

Celia, and everyone else let out a collective gasp as Mike got down on one knee and said, "Celia Mae, beautiful, beautiful Celia Mae. When I laid eye on you. I knew right off the bat that you were the one. And so, today, on the celebration of your birth, I offer you the greatest gift I, Mike Wazowski can bestow."

He took Celia's trembling hand. "Celia, will you marry me and become Mrs. Celia Wazowski?"

Se did not hesitate to reply. "OH, MICHAEL!" " Celia tackled Mike with a warlike whoop. "Oh, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Celia's kissed Mike and her snakes kissed Mike too.

That was definitely a yes.

All the monsters clapped their hands and tentacles together, happy for the couple.

Everyone except Sulley, who stared at Mike, unable to believe that this was happening.


	3. Chapter 3: A Secretary For Sulley

It was a quiet morning at Monsters, Inc. Sulley had gotten in early to catch up on his paperwork. He smiled as he reviewed the monthly laugh reports.

At Monsters, Inc., it was the monsters' job to go to the human world and make kids laugh. The laughs were used as energy for the city of Monstropolis. It had been Sulley's idea, and now he was president of Monsters, Inc.

He was glad everything was going so well. But deep down, he was a bit depressed. Last night when Mike proposed to Celia, his heart dropped like a 500 pound safe.

Ever since his college days, Sulley and Mike have been an unbreakable pair. In fact, if it weren't for Mike, Sulley wouldn't even be the kind and caring monster he is today. He used to be a tough, arrogant, yet insecure monster. But Mike helped open his eyes and the two achieved their dreams of being the best Scare team.

But now that Mike was getting married, it seemed like they were being taken away from each other.

After tending to his paperwork, the phone rang.

"Hello?" said Sulley.

"It's dispatch," said the voice on the other end of the line. "Waxford is out sick. We need a replacement."

"I'll get right on it," replied Sulley.

Sulley didn't think hard about who to send. He wanted to put his best monster on the case. Who better for the job than his one-eyed pal, Mike Wazowski? Mike was Monsters, Inc.'s top laugh collector. He could make anyone laugh. Sulley knew his best friend would be perfect for the job.

Mike was in the locker room getting ready for work. He had just finished putting his contact lens—which was the size of a pizza—in his one eye when Sulley walked in.

"Hey, Mike. Waxford's sick. Think you can fill in for him?"

"Sure, Big guy." Mike said, but his large eye saw the sadness in Sulley's eyes. "What's wrong, Sulley?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine."

Mike frowned. "Sul, I can tell when something's wrong with you. Now what's wrong?"

"It...it's nothing, Mike!" Sulley replied. "Absolutely nothing!"

"This wouldn't have to do with me and Celia getting married, is it?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" Sulley said quickly. He went back to his office to finish his laugh reports.

Knowing that he was obviously lying, Mike had to do something. As he walked down to the Laugh Floor, he thought about what he could do for his friend. All Sulley really had was his job and Boo, but it's wasn't enough to make him feel better. Work just wears him out and Boo was like a daughter to him, but they were from separate worlds.

As if an angel whispered it in his ear, Mike slowed to a stop. He was getting an idea!

* * *

The next morning,

"Just follow the sultry soud of my voice." Mike instructed as he led Sulley to somewhere. Sulley's eyes were closed. "Keep coming, keep coming. Keep those eyes closed,"

"Mike…" Sulley said, growing a little impatient. He took a few more steps.

"Okay!" Mike said. "Open 'em!"

"Sulley opened his eyes. There in front of him was a line of women in front of his office door.

"Ta-da!" Mike sang, presenting the giddy ladies who waved and giggled at Sulley, excited to see him.

Sulley stared. "Mike...?"

Mike clapped his hands together. "Alright, ladies. Interviews shall now begin!"

"Wait a minute, what interviews?!" Sulley demanded to know. He was beyond confused.

"For your new secretary, Sulley!" Mike beamed. "I've figured that since you're so busy, I thought you needed some help!"

"Mike..." Sulley growled.

"And I thought, maybe that you and the lucky lass will work together and maybe take...the journey of a lifetime, perhaps?"

"Mike are you insane?!" Sulley hissed, he faced the line of ladies. "Listen, I'm sorry, everyone. But auditions are closed! Go home!"

Disappointed, the girls started to leave until they all left. Once they were all gone, Sulley turned and huffed at Mike. "Mike, that was a very stupid thing to do!"

"What?! How is that stupid?!" Mike shot back. "I was only trying to help you!"

"Mike, you can help me by not helping! Because I don't need a secretary and I certainly don't need a girlfriend!"

And he stomped away, leving mike behind.

Mike scowled and walked the other way. "Geez, so much for being a friend..."

As Sulley stormed away, he muttered to himself. "Come on, who needs a girlfriend anyway? I can stand on my own two feet-"

All of a sudden, Sulley bumped into someone pretty hard, knocking them both down.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed a sweet voice. "Are you alright?!"

Groaning, Sulley looked up and saw one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen, captivated by her beauty.

She was lean and had baby pink fur and medium length magenta hair with two small white horns like his own. She even had a dinosaur-like tail that resembled Sulley's. But it was her icy blue eyes that truly made her beauty shine. They were practically hypnotic as Sulley was lost in his gaze.

"Uh..." was all Sulley could say in his daze.

The pretty in pink monster kneeled down and put her hand on Sulley's forehead. "Are you feeling alright? It feels like you're burning up!" Her voice was so musical sounding, it made the hairs on Sulley's arms rise up.

"Uh...I-I-I'm f-fine." Sulley sputtered like a buffoon.

The girl helped him up and asked, "Am I late for the secretary auditions?"

Sulley could sense her depression. She lowered her head. "I'm terribly sorry. I guess I'm too late..." She turned to walk away, but Sulley stopped her.

"No! Wait! You're not late! In fact, you're right on time!" he said rather frantically.

The pink monster turned and her face lit up brightly, making Sulley's heart melt in his chest.

"That's wonderful!" she squealed. "Do I need to fill out a form?"

"Uh, actually, all you have to do is help me out when I need it. I'll be glad to teach you everything I know. By the way, I never caught your name."

She smiled at Sulley with such warmth and extended her hand out. "I'm Nina. Nina Snit."

"James P. Sullivan." said the blue monster and shook her hand. "Welcome aboard." He took Nina to his office to get her all signed up.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Sullivan! You won't be disappointed!" Nina assured in excitement.

Sulley smiled. "I know I won't...and call me Sulley."

"Yes, Sir!" She put her clawed hand to her lips and giggled. "I mean, yes, Sulley."

* * *

Later on the Laugh Floor, Mike just came out of a kid's closet with a full can of laughs collected.

A furry orange monster named George came out a kid's door and saw Mike looking a bit sad. "Hey, Wazowski, why the long face?" he asked.

"I'll tell you why the long face," snapped Mike, making George flinch. "I tried to help out a friend cause that's what friends do, but now-"

"Mike!"

Mike looked over and saw Sulley running up to him smiling like a lunatic. Before he knew it, Mike was swept in his friend's huge arms and bear hugged. "It worked! It worked! It actually worked! You're a genius!"

Sulley," Mike wheezed. "I can't breathe!"

"Oops! Sorry, buddy." chuckled Sulley. He put his friend down. "I found a girlfriend! And she's perfect." He sighed passionately. "Absolutely perfect."

Mike grinned and nudged his buddy. "So, Single-man Sullivan is on the prowl, huh?" he mused. "Did you ask her out yet?"

"What?! No! I just met her!" Sulley replied. "Besides, I don't know anything about that stuff."

But Mike wasn't worried. "If I recall correctly, you referred to Scaring as 'that stuff'. Remember?"

Sulley popped his eyes open, he remembered. When he wanted to be a Scarer, he thought that only his natural talent and legacy of a long line of Scarers was enough to make him one. But it was really Mike's coaching and knowledge that made him achieve his dream job.

"Sul, I'm going to make you irresistible to your lovely little lady!" Mike declared. "She'll be swept off her feet in no time!"

"Thanks, Mike! I don't know what'd I do without you!" said Sulley.


	4. Chapter 4: Date Of Destiny

The next day in Sulley's office, Nina had just finished organizing Sulley's files and stocked his desk with fresh supplies and topped it off with a fresh cup of warm coffee on his table. She smiled proudly at her work.

When the door opened and Sulley walked in, Nina's eyes went wide with her mouth open.

It was her new boss alright, but something was different with him. He was looking both eager and nervous. Nina could smell the sweet smell of Smelly Garbage cologne emanating from him.

"Good morning, Nina." Sulley purred with a charming little smile.

"Uh, good morning, Sir." said Nina.

Sulley looked over to his desk. "I see everything is well in order."

Nina blushed a little. "Yes, thank you."

"You know, Nina. I've been thinking..." Sulley started out shyly, he shuffled his feet and looked down on the floor.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking...that, maybe you and I have a dinner tonight and get better acquainted?" Sulley offered from the bottom of his heart.

"You mean...like a date?"

"What?! Well, uh, I mean, uh-" Sulley tried to think of the right thing to say.

Nina gently moved Sulley's head to her. His heart pumped fast as he froze in silence.

"I'll see you at Nessie's, 7:00 sharp." She playfully stroked her hand under his chin and made her exit out the door.

Sulley stood there, speechless. Then his face broke into a huge smile.

"YES!" Sulley jumped. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He hopped around his room in excitement. His jumping shook the entire room, making the furniture wobble.

Outside the door, Nina heard the loud cheers and vibrations of her boss's excitement and smiled before she walked away.

* * *

"She said yes?! Congratulations, Sulley!" Mike said as he and Sulley walked back to their apartment after work.

"I know! It feels great!" Sulley almost howled. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Mike."

Mike was so proud of Sulley. His plan worked after all. His friend finally met a girl and it was all because of him.

The friends were so busy chatting, they failed to notice another monster coming around the corner.

Mike collided with the monster, he was hit with such force he literally rolled a few feet away. "Hey, watch it!" Mike snapped, but his one eye went wide and wished he took his words back. Sulley had the same reaction. They both recognized the monster right off the bat.

The monster Mike bumped was a tall, dark purple monster with sharp teeth and two demon-like horns. "Well, if it isn't old Beach ball." he said with much distaste.

Mike glared right at him. "Johnny Worthington..."

Johnny turned his attention to Sulley and curved a smug smile. "Sulley, long time no see. You look great, by the way. A little round in the middle, but great."

"Save it, Johnny!" Sulley shot back. "What are you doing here?"

"What? An old classmate can't say hello?" Johnny said with faked confusion.

"No! I thought we were done with you years ago!" Sulley told him.

Johnny Worthington was the confident leader of Roar Omega Roar (ROR), a Monsters University fraternity that prides itself on its notable Scarers. He was also the worst bully in school.

Sulley was once a member of ROR, but was kicked out and humiliated by the RORs. Mike shared the same hatred Sulley did, being tormented by a jerk like Johnny will always haunt their minds.

Johnny crossed his arms, still keeping his arrogance. "So, how's it going milking laughs at your Funny Farm?"

"I'll have you know we're doing better business than you goons at Fear Co.!" Mike answered.

That hit Johnny where it hurts. Ever since Monsters Inc. collected laughs, they've been the top power company, overshadowing Scare companies like Fear Co. and Scream Industries.

"Yeah, well we'd be doing better if you clowns haven't been making kids less afraid of us and making our jobs harder!" Johnny said in anger. He stormed off, promptly pushing back Sulley with his shoulder.

Mike shook his head at him. "Some things never change...especially smarmy jerks like Worthington."

"Just forget about him, Mike. We've got to get me ready for tonight, right?" Sulley reminded him.

"You're right, Let's go."

* * *

Back at their apartment, Mike was preparing Sulley for the big date. "OW! Is this really necessary, Mikey?!" Sulley winced again when Mike roughly combed his hair up.

"Sulley, this is your first date. You have to look presentable!" Mike told him. He took out a tube filled with a green slimy substance. He squeezed its contents into his hand and swept up Sulley's hair into a tuft. After Mike put on a fire engine red tie on him, he pulled Sulley to a full length mirror.

"And viola'!"

Sulley was visibly stunned. He looked like he was eighteen again. He could not believe the effort Mike put into him. "Mike..." he breathed.

"And now for the finishing touch!" Mike took out a bottle of cologne and sprayed it all over Sulley. The waft smelled awfully wonderful.

Sulley hummed as he took in a fresh breath of the scent. "Wow! That's good stuff! What is it?"

"Lava fumes and Burning Rubber with a hint of Moldy Cheese." Mike said proudly. "Guaranteed to set any woman's heart ablaze or your money back!" Now go get 'em, Tiger!"

* * *

Sulley was at the Nessie's Seafood Restaurant. They were famous for their underwater cuisine. Sulley waited outside for his date to arrive.

"Evening, Boss." said a sweet sounding voice.

Sulley looked over and what he saw next made his heart flutter.

It was Nina, with her hair tied in an elegant bun and wearing a strapless purple dress. "Ready for our date?"

"I am." Sulley said with such pride and confidence. Both of them were amazed at how they became completely different people in the past few hours.

Inside, the restaurant looked like it was under the sea, decorated with monstrous looking fishes and nautical objects here and there.

Sulley and Nina sat in a booth in the fancy restaurant. They had just finished dinner. Snuggled together, the two lovebirds gazed into each other's eyes.

"Oh, Sulley," Lorelei said with a sigh. "This is the most romantic day of my life."

"Me too." Sulley said. "I know we just met and all, but I feel so...complete with you." He memorized Mike's lines before the date.

She blushed. "Oh, stop it, you flirt!" said cried teasingly. She reached into her purse and gasped. "Oh, gosh! I left my makeup in the restroom!"

"I'll get it for you." Sulley said, quickly coming to his date's rescue. Sulley went up to the restroom and walked in.

Just then, something came down over Sulley and covered him. He wasn't in the restroom anymore!


	5. Chapter 5: Lily

In the human world, deep in a forest area, a bus filled with adorable happy children pulled through a dirt trail to a summer camp. Above the trail's entrance was a sign that read: CAMP TEAMWORK.

When the bus pulled in to unload and the doors opened, the excited boys and girls came off the bus and were thrilled to bits being here.

The final passenger stepped off the bus. She was a tall, slender, yet attractive woman with long brown hair kept in a low ponytail with bangs. She wore a red polo shirt and white shorts with red tennis shoes. It was the camp counselor uniform.

Her name was Lily. Her brown eyes took in the gorgeous woodland scenery and cozy cabins before her. But she hardly smiled.

"Alright, everyone! Listen up!" said the head counselor. He was a grown muscular man wearing the same uniform aside from wearing a wide brimmed sun hat that darkened his face. Around his neck was a whistle. He took the whistle and blew into it, getting everyone attention.

"ATTENTION!" he roared. "I am Head Counselor Phil! I will be assigning you to your cabins and-

But Lily wasn't listening too well as she was leaning on an oak tree far from the group. Seeing that meathead of a counselor made her uncomfortable. "Maybe this junior counselor thing wasn't a good idea."

"Don't worry, Rookie. If you got any problems, ol' Megan here will help ya."

Lily moved away from the tree and looked around, trying to see who said that. But no one was around. It sounded like it came from the tree.

The woman stared at the oak. "A talking tree?"

"What?! Where's a talking tree?!" said the voice, but the voice suddenly laughed. "No, it's not the tree talking!"

Lily looked up and saw a teenage girl sitting high on a tree branch. She waved down at the confused woman. "It's me, Megan! I'm talking!"

"What are you doing in the tree?" Lily asked loud enough for the teen to hear her.

"I like to commune with nature when I get the chance." Megan told her. She skillfully jumped from branch to branch until she landed in front of Lily's feet.

Lily could tell this was obviously a wild child. She was a few inches smaller than Lily. She had short scruffy blonde hair with a red bandana headband. She wore the same uniform Lily had on.

Megan's bright eyes observed Lily. "You're a bit old to be a junior counselor, aren't 'cha? What's the name?"

"I'm Lily and I'll overlook that remark." she said. "You're a counselor too?"

"You bet! I've been coming to Camp Teamwork ever since I was a potty squatter!" Megan told her. "Lily, I guarantee you won't have any problems with me around! I should know, this is my 2nd whole year as a counselor! Lil, just leave everything to Megan!"

"MEGAN!" Head Counselor Phil roared, making the girls flinch. "You and junior counselor Lily are at East Cabin!"

"YEAH!" Sarah fist-pumped the air. "Let's go, Lil!"

The adult and young adult backpacked their way down the trail and to their cabins. "You're gonna love East cabin, Lil! It's got a history!"

"What kind of history?" asked Lily.

Megan tuned to Lily and winked. "You'll see at tonight's bonfire! So, riddle me this: What brings you to the great outdoors?"

"Well, I work at a preschool but since summer's here, I need a job and someone recommended this." Lily explained.

Megan gave Lily a slap on the back. "Well, trust me, coming here will be the best experience for you! It'll be the adventure of a lifetime!"

When they arrived at the cabin, Megan gasped. "What the heck?!"

"What?!" Lily said, startled by Megan's shock.

"What happened to the cabin?! It looks brand new! They must have remodeled them!" The log cabin looked like one from a modeling magazine, but Megan sounded like the place was on fire.

Lily looked confused. "I'm pretty sure that's a good thing?"

"But! But!" Megan eventually gave in, she sighed. "Fine. What is it with grown-ups and change?"

When they walked in, the first thing to greet them were 5 precious little girls running around and chatting.

Megan cleared her throat. "Attention, East Cabin campers! My name's Megan and this is Lily. We're your new best buddies for the next 3 weeks! So come on up and introduce yourselves please."

The first girl bounced right up to the counselors. She had black hair in long pigtails held with purple ribbons. "Hi! I'm Mimi, and I like purple!"

A redheaded girl walked up. "I'm Jenna..." she said shyly.

An African American girl cartwheeled to them. "I'm Sierra!"

"I'm Elly." said a short brown haired girl.

The last girl walked slowly and adjusted her pink glasses. "I'm Diane."

Mimi looked all the way up to see Lily. "How old are you?"

"Uh, I'm 27." Lily answered.

"Really? You don't look a day over 20!" said Megan.

Lily bashfully chuckled. "Oh, you just made my day!" she joked.

After everyone's been introduced, Lily and Sarah kicked things off by unpacking and when Megan took out the s'mores supplies, "We're gonna need this for tonight, campers!" she singsonged.

Lily looked out the window. "I don't think that's happening, Megan."

Megan and the girls looked out and saw dark rainclouds darkening the camp grounds. A second later, thunder boomed and heavy rain fell down.

"Aw..." the children whined.

"Don't be sad, kids." Lily told them. "We can still have a fun time in here. I brought plenty of games!"

The kids were happy again, but Megan kept staring out the window. "Must be the cabin's curse." she thought out loud.

Jenna gasped. "What curse?!"

Megan reached into her backpack and pulled out a flashlight and flashed it under her face. "Gather 'round, campers! It's story time!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Beast Of East Cabin

A few minutes later, while the storm rolled on, East cabin actually enjoyed being rained in. After a rousing game of Candy land and playing Uno, it was time to tell a campfire story. Using a spare flashlight as a pretend fire, everyone gathered in a circle and 'roasted' their marshmallows.

"Counselor Megan, is the cabin haunted or something?" Mimi blurted out.

"Of course not, sweetie." said Lily. "Ghosts aren't real."

"Not a ghost." Megan said quietly. Then she shined her flashlight under her chin, highlighting her face with dark shadows. "A monster!"

"A monster?!" the girls squealed.

Lily just sighed.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you is Camp Teamwork's deepest, darkest secret! In fact, if your parents knew about it, they never would have sent you here in the first place! It was many years ago, right here in this very cabin on a cold, dark night. A green alien-like monster was seen right here in East cabin-"

"Wait a minute!" Sierra interrupted. "I thought you said it was a monster."

"It is a monster! I'm getting to that!" Megan said. "Anyway, when the campers had him surrounded, the creature ran out the window and slipped away into the darkness. A few minutes later, the police arrived to investigate. That's when they saw a 'bear' wandering through the woods."

"Wait a minute!" Diane interrupted this time. "Are there really bears in the campgrounds?!"

"Forget the bears!" Megan ordered. "Now, no more interrupting or I'm ending this story, okay?!"

They all nodded and listened carefully.

Megan continued. "Alright, now, the police chased the 'bear' back into East cabin. As soon as they stepped inside, strange things started to happen..."

"L-Like what?" Jenna asked nervously.

"First, the door slammed behind them, the first sign of trouble. Then the windows opened by themselves, a fan turned on and off, a record player suddenly played eerie music by itself."

The girls were looking quite scared, even Lily.

"And then, they heard the sound of claws tearing through wood. They looked up and found the walls covered with deep claw marks. Then one of the bunk beds hit another bed, and then another, and another, and another until the entire row of beds fell down like dominos! It was like the cabin came to life!"

The girls' eyes widened and they gasped in terror, especially Lily. Sarah was a great storyteller.

"The terrified rangers ran for the cabin door, but the beds were blocking the exit. Then a huge body jumped down from the rafters, looming over his trapped victims. The rangers backed away, but they were trapped as the beast came into the light and let out a ferocious, bloodcurdling roar!"

Megan made her scariest face and did her best makeshift roar, making Lily and the girls jump and squeal, huddling together.

"The rangers were so scared, they got up and escaped through the window while the monster's awful roar boomed through the cabin!"

"What happened next?!" Sierra squealed.

"When the cops were scared off, more sheriffs came to the scene, weapons drawn. When they went inside, the creature was gone. All that remained was the damage he had done. Some call it a hoax, some call it a haunting, but here in Camp Teamwork, we call that an attack from...the Beast of East Cabin!"

The girls were left speechless from Sarah's story, their eyes wide as saucers.

* * *

Later that night,

"Girls! It was just a story! Now go to bed!" Lily told her campers, who were hiding under the covers in a single bed.

"But I have photos of the attack!" Megan pulled up a scrapbook of the claw marks on the wall. "These photos were taken after the attack before the-"

Lily shoved the scrapbook back. "That doesn't prove anything! It must have been an actual bear that made those marks. There's no such thing as monsters! Heck, I always thought there was a monster in my closet but it was just a bad dream I had!"

Lily sat down to comfort the kids. "Guys, you can trust me in this. Monsters aren't real. I promise."

"Alright, but if the beast does show up, you guys won't know what to do and I will." Sarah remarked.

"And what would you do?" asked Lily.

"Kick monster butt!" Megan belted out and did a few Karate pose. "You don't wanna mess with this!"

The campers giggled at Megan's antic, Lily clapped her hands together. "Alright, campers! Settle down! Lights out!"

As soon as Lily and all the girls were tucked in and fast asleep, the rain slowly stopped and it was a calm, cool evening. No more thunder and lightening to frighten anyone.

But Lily was soon awake when nature started to call. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When she walked into the stall, her face crinkled when she found and unpleasant surprise in the toilet. She made a bee line to the broom closet for a plunger, but couldn't find one.

Lily went to Sarah's bunk and gave her a nudge. "Megan, where's the plunger?"

"In the broom closet." Megan muttered, just barely awake.

"It's not there."

Megan peeped her sleepy eyes a bit. "Then it's probably at the outhouse by Deadliest Drop. It's a big cliff on the other side of camp, so ya can't miss it."

Lily blinked. "Why would anyone even build an outhouse by a cliff?"

But Megan didn't reply as she fell back asleep.

Lily sighed and rushed out of the cabin, making her way to Deadliest Drop. The only light for her to see was her own flashlight guiding her. Remembering Megan's imperfect directions, Lily walked down the dirt trail until she saw another path. She aimed her flashlight towards and saw a worn out wooden sign.

"Deadliest Drop. Keep out." Lily read it out loud.

But Lily wasn't going to go in the forest so she went down the forbidden trail. She felt a little nervous as she walked and walked and walked until she finally saw a little outhouse off in the distance.

Beyond relieved, Lily ran up to the outhouse. But she stopped, she thought she heard something, she looked around, but there was nothing.

Lily arrived in front of the outhouse, she flinched when she heard a crunching noise. She spun around and there was still no one around. Swallowing a little, Lily cautiously reached for the door, her hand froze as it was afraid to touch the latch. She began to run back to East cabin when,

**BAM!**

Lily was knocked back by such incredible force and bounced off the ground, it felt like she was hit by a tank. She groaned as she rubbed her head in agony.

But then, Lily's heart stopped when she heard someone else groaning. She grabbed her flashlight and aimed in front of her, her eyes widened in terrified astonishment.

Right before Lily was a giant hairy blue monster looming over her. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Sulley froze when the flashlight hit him. He was practically a deer in headlights. For a spilt second, it felt like his life passed before his eyes. It was an adult. An actual human adult had spotted him. His life was about to end.

Seeing the girl in terror-stricken silence, Sulley knew he had to calm her down. He took a step forward, extended his clawed hand, and opened his mouth, exposing his pointy teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lily shrieked in earsplitting horror.

Sulley drew his hand back in regret as the distressed woman crawled away from the monster. She managed to get up and ran away.

So blinded by fear and panic that she forgot she was near a cliff. She barely stopped in time when she was an inch away from the edge, but her balance gave in and Lily fell. She screamed as she knew the end was near.

Suddenly, a hand grabs her wrist, preventing Lily's death. She looked up and saw the monster glancing down at her with large worried eyes.

The beast pulled her to safety and gently set her on the ground. Lily's knees buckled, Sulley grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling. He looked at Lily in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Lily's eyes grew impossibly wide.

The monster spoke to her. That was the final straw.

Lily felt her mind go weak, she completely shut down and fainted in Sulley's hands.


	7. Chapter 7: Case Of The Missing Monster

In the monster world, the entire city of Monstropolis was in a full uproar with Sulley's disappearance.

But it was hit the hardest at Monsters Inc. The employees were gathered at the Laugh Floor. Nina tried to calm them down.

"Listen everyone. The CDA is investigating Sulley's disappearance! But that doesn't mean we should give up! Our city still needs power. We have keep working and keep this company afloat! So in the meantime, I will take care of the company until Mr. Sulivan comes back!"

The monsters appeared hesitant, but they had no choice. They got their acts together and went back to work.

When Mike saw Nina leave the Laugh Floor to be questioned by CDA agents, he saw his chance. He headed down the hall and went to the simulator room where Boo's door was.

He activated the door and swung the door open. "Sulley!"

But Sulley wasn't there, but Boo was. She stopped drawing pictures and dropped her crayon. "Mike Wazowski!"

"Kid! Have you seen Sulley?!" Mike asked in a panic.

"Kitty?" Boo questioned.

"Yes, Kitty!" Mike exclaimed. "Did-you-see-Kit-ty?!"

Boo shook her head. "Uh-uh."

Mike clutched into his green head. "Great! Sulley's missing and he's not here?! Where could he be?! It could be the end of life as we know it!"

"Kitty missing?!" babbled Boo, heartbroken.

"That's right! And I'm not giving up until I find him!" Mike declared as he ran out the door. He shut the door, but it wasn't closed all the way as it was blocked by Boo.

Boo glowered, her best friend was missing and she wasn't having it. She went under her bed and put on her monster costume, the very same one Sulley made for her.

"Roar! Roar!" Boo had her game face on and was bound and determined to find her Kitty. She went out the door and roared her way into the monster world.

Meanwhile, Mike was talking to Celia. "But Mike, I'm sure the police will find Sulley." Celia told him.

"Celia, my best friend is missing and you expect me to just sit around and let professionals handle this?!" Mike shouted. "No way! We're gonna get to the bottom of this and-"

"Boo!" chirped a little voice.

Mike waved his hand at the voice. "Not now, Boo."

"Boo!"

"I said not now-"

Mike froze as it dawned on him.

"BOO?!" Mike and Celia exclaimed. Boo lifted up her hood and giggled at their reactions.

"Boo! You were suppose to be home!" Mike growled. He looked around. "What if someone saw you?!"

"Find Kitty! I wanna find Kitty!" Boo cooed with teary eyes.

Celia picked up and cradled the little human in her arms. "Oh, please Googly bear. She just wants to help." Celia batted her long eyelashes at Mike and whimpered. Boo mimicked her expression.

Knowing he was losing the fight, Mike gave in. "Fine! As long as she stays out of trouble!"

And with that, the two monsters and a little lady began their own investigation.


	8. Chapter 8: Human And The Beast

Lily was sound asleep. When she began to stir, she felt that her bed was rather hard.

That's when Lily woke up and found herself on a wooden floor. Her tired eyes began to focus and when they did, she shot up wide awake, gasping and scrambling herself up against the wall, she couldn't stop shivering.

It looked like Lily was in an old, dusty shed filled with cobwebs, old canoes and broken tools. But that wasn't what frightened her, lying in the middle of the room was the Beast of East cabin, sleeping.

"Monster!" Lily squeaked. It was indeed a monster. She sucked in her breath in case she woke him up.

The voice in Lily's brain told her to run out the door and don't look back, but the voice in her heart stopped her. Because it reminded her that this monster saved her life last night.

Lily managed to stop shivering and approached the monster, slowly and carefully. Once she was close enough, Lily gagged and quickly covered her mouth. The behemoth's smell was an unpleasant one. An extremely unpleasant one.

But undeterred, Lily kneeled down and her large curious eyes got a closer look at him. Upon closer inspection, this monster didn't look so scary compared to last night. To Lily, he seemed like a giant stuffed animal, with his bright blue fur and purple polka dots. He even had a nose that would be on a teddy bear.

This was truly a creature unlike anything she's ever seen before. But she noticed his fur was a bit scruffed up.

That playful-looking fur enticed Lily to touch it, she reached out and gently stroked Sulley's arm. His fur was so soft and fluffy like it was made of feathers.

It wasn't long until Lily was stroking and inspecting the rest of Sulley. She poked the tips of his horns, the claws on his hands, felt more fur on his arms, and even compared the size of her limbs to his.

"Maybe he's the legendary Bigfoot..." Lily said to herself with her average-sized foot next to his giant clawed foot.

Lily went back up to Sulley and saw his big blue hand on his chest. She lifted up the paw and placed it against her hand, it was huge and yet it didn't bother Lily at all. It fascinated her.

Sulley felt something on his hand. He woke up and saw the human adult touching him.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Sulley screamed and pulled his hand back.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Lily screamed from the sudden scream.

Sulley backed away until he was pressed against the wall, Lily was stunned seeing the monster looking as scared as she did.

Lily shushed him to calm him down. "No! It's okay! Don't be scared! I'm sorry about that, I was just really curious and well, I got...carried away."

The blue behemoth looked a bit confused for a moment. "Aren't you...afraid of me?"

The woman was surprised that he spoke English so well, he seemed almost human-like. "Well, maybe at first, but I remember that you saved me last night." She smiled and stood up. "Do you have a name?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," said the big blue beast. "I'm James P. Sullivan."

"James P. Sullivan...?" Lily tilted her head and arched her brow.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no! I just never expected a monster would have such a nice name." Lily told him.

"You, like my name?" Sulley said, quite pleased.

"Yeah, it sounds rather distinguished."

"Aw, thanks. But just call me Sulley." he said bashfully. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lily." She held her hand out, inviting Sulley to shake it, to which he did. "So, Sulley, what were you doing in the woods? Where are you from? What exactly are you?"

The monster hesitated, he was unsure about telling her the whole truth.

Lily could see this. "It's okay, Sulley. I can tell you're troubled. You can trust me, I promise."

Sulley was surprised by her words. Plus he needed all the help he can if he wanted to return home, he didn't have a choice. "Well, you see, Lily, I'm a monster from the monster world." he began.

"Monster world?" repeated Lily. "Monsters are from another world?!"

Sulley nodded. "That's right, and in the Monster world, we obtain power for our city by collecting energy from humans. There are monsters who are Scarers, they go into the human world through closet doors and scare children, collecting children's screams and use them as clean and efficient energy."

Lily was a lot more than surprised. "So...every time a little kid says there's a monster in their closet, its true?!"

"Yeah, in fact, I used to be one the best Scarers in the business, but all that changed when a little human girl came into our world for the first time in monster history. Our whole city was in a total panic."

"Panic? Why would monsters panic over a little girl?" Lily asked, confused.

Sulley chuckled. "Well, believe it or not, since humans are our source of energy, we used to be deathly afraid that humans were toxic. And a single touch could kill the biggest monster!"

Lily stared at him in disbelief. A moment later, she grew a big exasperated smile. "Monsters were afraid of humans?! Even little girls?!" She laughed at the very thought of that, she couldn't help herself. Sulley laughed too, they both laughed together.

"And speaking of laughing, we actually found out that laughter is actually ten times more powerful than screams!" Sulley added. "So instead of scaring kids, we make them laugh! We tell jokes, do comedy and all kinds of silly stuff!"

"Really? You make them laugh?" Lily questioned with a smile.

"That's right, which is good for us and better for children, since kids were slowly staring to be scared of us when their fears just grow out of them."

"Well, I think it's great what you're doing." Lily told him. "If you ask me, entertaining kids is a lot better than traumatizing them for life."

Sulley couldn't agree more. "Yeah," But he began to frown. "But somehow, I ended up in the human world! I've got to get back now before they shut down the company!"

"Well, how do you get back?" Lily asked

"The only way for me to return is go through a closet door that's been activated from the monster world! But how are we gonna find that out here?!"

Lily could feel his pain. "Don't worry, Big guy. I'll help you get back."

"You...you will...?"

"Of course! After all, it's the least I can do for you saving my life! And an actual monster in a summer camp is sure to cause panic!" Lily stood proud with her shoulders back. "Sulley, I won't rest until I send you home!"

A pause.

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Sulley

"That," Lily started. "I don't know."

Then Lily felt her stomach rumbled in hunger. She rubbed it, embarrassed.

As if they're stomachs were connected, Sulley was getting hungry too.

"Well, we can't think on an empty stomach." said Lily. "You stay here and I'll go get some food."

Sulley gave the human a thumbs up and Lily exited the shed, she looked around and so far there wasn't a camper in sight. She moved through the campgrounds unnoticed until a brooding figure appeared from behind a tree.

Lily yelped and froze in her tracks. But she exhaled a relived sigh when it was only Head Counselor Phil. The man loosened his red ascot and gave Lily a charming smile. "Counselor Lily, you look lovely this morning."

"Thank you, sir." Lily droned. She really didn't want to waste time with this man. "I'm just going to grab a bite to eat and-"

But Phil hooked his arm around Lily's and pulled her to the Mess Hall. "No need to rush, allow me. I get the best food in the camp."

"Counselor Phil! Counselor Phil!"

Phil and Lily turned and saw Megan coming their way. "Counselor Phil! The lifeguard needs help adjusting her bikini!"

With a glint in his eye, the counselor released Lily and ran to the lake.

"Thanks, Megan." Lily told Megan.

"Anytime." said Megan. "Head Counselor Phil is an enemy to women. So what happened to you last-"

Megan looked back and saw that Lily was gone. "night..."

* * *

Lily arrived at the old shed. She kicked the door open, startling Sulley.

The big monster gaped at Lily. She had a plate of syrup covered pancakes in one hand, a pitcher of milk in the other hand with two empty cups in her fingers, and held another plate of pancakes in her teeth.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lily said through her clenched teeth.

"Uh, you need a hand there?" Sulley offered.

"Nah, it's alright. When you're in a profession like mine, serving food comes with the territory." Lily proved her point by setting down the plate, then the milk, the glasses, and the second plate.

Sulley was a bit unsure about this, he looked up and saw that Lily chowing down on her hot cakes without hesitation. Seeing her chow down and the sweet smell of the human food made Sulley's hunger grow. He cut up a piece of pancake and put it in his mouth. His eyes shot up and he instantly fell in love with the taste! Soon he was gorging as much as Lily!

"So, what is your profession?" he asked with a full mouth.

Lily took a sip of milk and said, "I usually work at a preschool but I'm working here for the summer. What about you? Do you have a job?"

"I'm actually the CEO of the company I work." Sulley told her. "Which is why I need to get back as soon as I can! But how am I suppose to get home when there isn't a child's bedroom?!"

Lily thought hard about this one. "Well...the nearest neighborhood is a long way to go on foot. Our best and probably safest bet is to get a drive there."

"So, let me get this straight; You plan on driving me to the nearest human town and hopefully a child's door will be open back to the monster world?" Sulley explained.

"Yes, it's simplicity itself. But it's the only way! At least to my complete knowledge about this whole monster thing." Lily implied, making Sulley sigh. "Then it's settled. We leave as soon as they call lights out!" she announced.

"But we have to go now!" Sulley exclaimed.

"Not now, Big fella. There's no way you and I are going out in broad daylight with a camp full of humans, odds are one of them is bound to see you. And it only takes one person screaming to cause a mass panic."

Sulley did not argue with that. "Okay, I guess we'll have to wait 'til then.

Just then, Lily went up to Sulley and leaned close to him. "You got a little syrup there." The monster was too stunned to speak when Lily licked the tip of her thumb and rubbed Sulley's cheek.

"There." Lily smiled. She looked over to Sulley, who was still shocked by Lily's antic. Lily froze when her eyes met Sulley's. His eyes were such a lovely periwinkle color, Lily saw sweetness when she looked into them.

And she wasn't the only one, Sulley was lost in Lily's eyes as well. Either he was going nuts or he actually thought this human was...pretty.

Lily sniffed the air and pulled away from Sulley, holding her nose. "Perhaps while wait we should do something about that smell."

"My smell?!" Sulley sniffed his armpit. "What's wrong with my smell?"

"No offense, but my nose feels like it's on fire." Lily said. "I've been trying not to vomit with my mouth open all day."

With those two cents put in, Sulley turned an embarrassed shade of blue. Guess humans aren't too fond of odorant that much.


	9. Chapter 9: Under New Management

Back at Monsters Inc. at the Laugh floor, a big, furry orange monster named George burst through his door, screaming. He slammed the door behind him, then leaned against it, gasping for breath. He was sweating; making his clown makeup runny. He took off his derby hat to fan himself and took off his red rubber nose. The laugh canister attached to his door was filled with scream instead.

"What happened?" his assistant Charlie asked.

"I was gonna do my routine when the kid just took a bat and tried to whack me!" the monster wailed in disbelief.

Mike, the monster who worked next to George's station, just shook his head. "Of course he did. Kids hate clowns."

George glared at him. "Well, how was I suppose to know?!" he snapped.

"I'm just saying, George! Take it easy!" Mike shot back. He went and got another door in his station and once it was in, he walked on through and right into a little girls' sleepover.

Mike snarled and crouched into a pose like he was going to scare them. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he tripped. He landed upside down and into a pile of toys. He sat up with a doll draped over his head and a toy race car stuck to his foot.

The girls roared with laughter. They begged for more, Mike happily tumbled and tripped for them.

Once he knew his work was done. Mike talked to the kids. "By the way, have any of you kids seen a big, hairy blue monster with purple spots? Looks like this?" He took out a photo of Sulley and showed it to the girls. They all looked at the photo a long time. But each child shook their head, they've never seen a monster like that before.

Sighing, Mike returned to the Laugh Floor with a frown as big as the St. Louis Gateway Arch, his eye filled with sadness.

"Whoa! Why the long face, Wazowski?!" asked Fungus. "You just scored a lotta laughs! You've exceeded your quota today!"

But the top Laugh collector wasn't feeling it. For the first time in his life, Mike didn't bask in his glory. All day he's asked kids from almost every corner of the globe if Sulley was around, but he was hardly having any luck.

"Hey! Where's my unicycle?!" a monster shouted.

"And my joke book?!" said another monster.

Mike saw all of his fellow employees missing their comedy props. Fearing the worst, Mike looked by his station and gasped. "My microphone is gone!"

Nina arrived on the scene. "What is going on here?!"

"All our props are gone!" Mike told her. "They were right here and now they're gone!"

"How are we suppose to entertain the kids?!" wailed George. "They're already getting tired of our material!"

"Everyone! Everyone, just calm down!" Nina told them. "We'll just have to settle to scaring them."

Every monster in the floor gasped in complete disbelief.

"Scaring them?!" Mike exclaimed. "We can't just go back to scaring!"

"We don't really have a choice, Mike. Screams or laughs, it's still energy and we need as much as we can to keep this factory afloat and power our city! Now let's get moving people!"

The monsters really didn't have a choice. With new doors in their stations, they reluctantly geared up. A monster flexed his claws like a cat. An assistant handed a ferocious set of teeth to a monster who spit out his chattering teeth and slipped the sharp choppers in his mouth.

All down the line, monsters sprang forward and the scaring began. From behind the doors came the shrill sound of children screaming. The yellow scream canisters began to fill up. As soon as one can was full, the assistants replaced it.

Mike couldn't believe that he was watching this unfold before him. First Sulley was missing, and now they're props?!

No way this can all be a coincidence. Mike had to find out what was really going on.

While everyone was busy, Mike slipped away from the Laugh turned Scare Floor and ran down the factory and made to the reception desk where Celia just got off the phone with someone while Boo played with her snakes. "Mike! Any luck on Sulley?"

"No luck, but I need you to find out all you can about Nina!" Mike told her.

"Nina? But why?"

"Because she's got the monsters back to scaring! She's got to be in on this!" Mike said. "She was with Sulley when he disappeared, then our comedy props and jokes are gone! She's got to be behind this!"

"But it can't be Nina, Mike! She's just trying to save the company!" Celia tried to calm him down.

Mike didn't listen. "No! She's behind this and I'm gonna stop her!"

"Michael!" Celia called out to them, but the two went off.

Celia was upset, she hated it when Mike didn't listen to her. But in the back of her head, maybe Mike was right. She went on her computer and decided to find as much as she can on Nina Snit.

* * *

Mike decided to investigate Sulley's office where Nina works. Mike tried to open it, but the door was locked. Then Mike took out a card key and skillfully unlocked the door.

The green monster took a peek inside, no one was inside. Mike went in and looked around for any proof that Nina's behind this.

Without warning, the door slammed shut. Mike gasped in suprise. "What the?!"

From behind, something very hard bashed Mike on the head, knocking him out cold. It was Johnny Worthington. He took Mike and stuffed him in a sack. "So what should I do with this runt?" he seemingly asked no one.

Suddenly a large, purple, lizardlike monster appeared, seemingly out of nowhere! He grinned nastily at Johnny's sack.

"I know just what to do." he hissed, showing rows of sharp teeth. The scaly monster, Randall whispered his suggestion to Johnny.

The horned monster grinned. "Okay, that's a good idea."

Unbeknownst to them, Boo was watching the whole thing peeking through the doorway. She whimpered seeing not only Randall, but a frightening new monster she's never seen before.

Boo then ran off scared and confused at a frantic speed.


	10. Chapter 10: Bath Time And Bear Attacks

Back at Camp Teamwork, the sun was going down and all the campers were out attending the big bonfire. But a certain counselor decided to stay behind at East Cabin.

"Okay, Sulley. Get in." Lily said.

Sulley looked at the shower stall that was clearly not big enough for him. "I really don't need to take a shower, Lily."

"Come on, Sulley. That smell has got to go! You're already attracting those annoying flies!" she pointed out.

The big monster noticed the flies that were buzzing around him. He squatted them all away, but they were still flying around and getting on him. He sighed. "Alright." Sulley managed to squeeze himself in the stall. He could barely move inside. Lily turned on the warm water and it came down on Sulley.

Lily went to her bag and rummaged through her toiletries. "Now, do you like Strawberry Mango or White Jasmine body wash?"

"Uh..." Sulley didn't want to try either one.

"That's okay. You can use this stuff!" Lily decided for him. She dumped a bucket of warm water all over Sulley then took out a scrub brush and squirted the body wash onto the brush. She began scrubbing Sulley's neck, shoulders, and under his chin, causing him to giggle uncontrollably.

"Hehehehehehehe! Stop that!" he giggled.

"Not yet, you're still smelly." Lily retorted. After ten minutes of scrubbing his torso, she smiled as she began to drift the brush down Sulley's belly, turning his giggles into laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Cut it out! That tickles! Heeheehahahahahaha!" Sulley shouted. He squirmed around trying to get away but he was trapped in the shower.

Lily giggled. "Who would've thought the big scary monster was ticklish?" She continued scrubbing her giggly friend all over his belly and sides. Poor Sulley couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, now let's get under your arms!" Lily sang.

Sulley whimpered with wide eyes. "Not under my arms! That's worse! Can't I just be stinky?!"

"No way! That stink was burning my nostrils!" Lily laughed. "Don't worry, Sulley. I'll be careful. I promise."

The monster observed her carefully, she sounded trustworthy enough. Sulley had to adjust himself pretty good until he finally managed to raise both arms up, exposing his underarms. Much to his dismay, however, he can't put them down.

Lily moved the brush to the first armpit and began stroking it up and down nice and gently, but it was actually an extremely tickly effect on Sulley. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" he squealed. "OH, STAHAHAHAHAP!"

But Lily was having too much fun. "Oh, does that tickle?" she mused. Sulley thrashed and laughed hard while Lily was enjoying every minute of it. "STAHAHAHAHAP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Lily teased, scrubbing his sensitive underarms. Each armpit got five torturous minutes of ticklish cleaning. At last, Lily stopped.

"Are...are you done yet?" Sulley panted, tired from laughing.

"Almost." Lily said, turning off the shower. She took out a towel then rubbed it on his fur, drying him but also tickling him at the same time.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! PLEASE! NO MORE TICKLING!" Sulley roared with laughter with buds of tears coming from his eyes. "PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After another agonizing five minutes, Lily finally dried off the ticklish monster. She got him out of the shower and helped him out of the bathroom and patted his big hairy back. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." he breathed. Sulley turned to Lily and gave her a look.

The human looked a little nervous. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself, I mean, you being so ticklish and laughing like that, you were so cute and-"

Sulley cocked his head back "What?!" he sputtered.

"Uh, I mean, not cute as in attractive! I mean, cute as in adorable!" Lily weakly managed to save, chuckling.

"Uh, yeah sure." Sulley chuckled, feeling quite awkward right now. He smelled his freshly clean fur. "Hey! This stuff smells pretty good. What did you use?"

Lily smiled. "Ocean Breeze with Pearl essence. It's my favorite." She noticed that Sulley was staring at her. "What?"

"Oh! Well, it's just, I've never actually been this close to a human adult. Not this long." he admitted.

The first adults Sulley ever faced was when he scared those rangers when he was a teenager. But never did he think he would actually meet and befriend such a wonderful human. It was like meeting Boo all over again.

"Yeah, must be pretty weird for you." Lily dryly added.

Sulley raised his fuzzy brow. "You makin' fun of me?"

Lily's eyes bugged out when Sulley advanced toward her, grinning evilly and wiggling his fingers.

"Oh, no! No! No! No! No! Sulley, stay over there! Sulley! AAAH!"

Lily squealed when Sulley grabbed her by the ankles and removed her socks. The monster chuckled darkly as he rubbed Lily's feet with the softest sides of his furry fingers.

"Eheeheeheehee! No! Sulleheeheeheey! Stohohop!" Lily tittered. She covered her mouth to hold in her laughter.

To take up the challenge, Sulley poked his claws between her toes and dragged them down her soles and she went crazy with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! SULLEY! STAHAHAHAP! UNCLE!" she begged in helpless mercy.

But Sulley kept tickling a little longer. "Alright." He stopped and let go. "Not so tough now, are ya?" he mocked.

Lily collected her breath and turned to the big monster. "Oh yeah? Let's see how long you last, Mr. Tough guy. Give me your foot."

"My foot?" asked Sulley, lifting up his huge foot and Lily immediately grabbed it and looked mischievously at the surprised monster.

"Uh, oh..."

Lily began to run her fingers down the padded foot of the monster. Sulley wiggled his paw toes and started to crack a smile with a giggle and a snort.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." said Lily in a small voice with a big smile, speeding up her tickling fingers up and down his foot.

Sulley couldn't take his poor foot being tortured in such a playful way as he burst loudly with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay! Okay! I give! Stop! I give!"

But when Lily didn't stop, Sulley reached out and tickled Lily all over her stomach. She squealed laughed hard and tickled Sulley's toes. The two tickled each other back and forth all over the ground, laughing until they Lily ran out of breath and fell down, Sulley caught her in his arms and rested her head on his chest.

The two just lay there for a bit as Sulley stroked her head. "All tuckered out, huh?" he said, making her smile a bit.

"Yeah," She snuggled closer into his cozy fur. She looked up and the two shared a warm look. Sulley had to admit, he saw a lot of Boo in Lily.

Just then, voices came from outside, Lily gasped as she got up and looked out the window. "The campers are coming! We've got to get out of here!"

By the time she looked back, Sulley already had his foot out the window and left. Lily ran off after him. The two made themselves scarce and ran off into the woods and didn't even think about looking back.

Once they thought they were far away enough, Sulley looked around and no one was in sight. "What do we do now?!"

"We have to find a way to leave camp and get you home! We need a plan!" Lily thought and thought, but she can't think well under pressure, especially under these kind of circumstances.

Sulley pointed at something. "Look!"

Lily looked behind her and saw a large silhouette loping towards them.

Sulley thought it was another monster, it seemed as big as he was, but Lily backed away because she knew what that really was. The creature came closer in the moonlight and Sulley realized this wasn't a monster at all.

"IT'S A BEAR!" Lily screamed and ran the other way. "RUN!" Lily began to run back to the cabin as fast as she could. She couldn't believe her luck, first a monster who turns out be friendly and now a giant Grizzly bear was after her?! This was an animal that can actually kill a human!

Lily managed to crawl through the window and found the cabin dark and empty.

Suddenly, the door was smashed off the hinges by the mad bear and began rampaging through the house. Lily screamed again as she tried to find cover, but the bear had her cornered. Lily backed away as far as she could until she was pushed into the corner of the room.

The man-eating bear stood on it's hind legs, all the way up to it's full height. Lily could only gape in horror as the bear's stained-pink fangs were aimed at her.

"HEY!" someone shouted.

The bear was suddenly pulled back and thrown against the wall. It was Sulley, he stood there in anger, glaring down at the killer animal that tried to maul the helpless human. The woodland beast shook itself off and stood up again. It came at Sulley roaring and drooling at him.

But James P. Sullivan, the former greatest Scarer in Monstropolis, stood his ground. Not even remotely scared.

Opening his mouth, Sulley's eyes became fierce and squinted, he flexed his claws out. His giant, sharp, teeth parted to release a ferocious and mighty "ROOOOOOAAAAAARRR!"

The roar hit the bear like a lightening bolt as Sulley's roar rattled the whole house. The terrified bear stumbled back and scurried away from Sulley, it's eyes rolled back in terror and roared in fear. Sulley continued to roar as the bear runs out the house.

"Lily, are you ok-" Sulley spotted Lily sitting against the wall. She had a look on her face that Sulley recognized. It was the same look of fear Boo made when Sulley accidentally scared her. Sulley remembered seeing Boo's torment, her fear, and most of all, her helplessness.

And now the very same thing was happening to Lily.

Lily's mouth moved, but no words came out until, "Sulley..." her voice was trembling.

Sulley braced himself for the worst.

"That was amazing!" Lily said smiling. She was actually smiling!

The monster got the shock of his life seeing Lily's fear just melt away and looked at him in awe rather than fear. She raced up to him and hugged him. "You saved my life...again." She held him tighter. "Thank you..."

Sulley looked down at her and saw tears coming from her eyes. She sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Sulley asked wiping a teardrop from her cheek.

Lily raised her head up and smiled at him. "I thought I was done for. And you saved me. That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

The brave monster returned the hug. "It was nothing." he humbly said.

Lily let go of him. "Are you kidding?! That was incredible!" she exclaimed in excitement. "All day long with the nice guy act and all of a sudden that comes out of you?! That bear will be running 'til he hits Mexico!" she laughed.

Sulley couldn't help but laugh too. Lily wasn't afraid of at all, much to his relief.

"Counselor Lily...?" a little voice squeaked.

The two stopped laughing, they froze like statues.

The lights turned on and Lily and Sulley saw Megan and the East Cabin campers staring at the giant blue monster with all of their eyes wide and their mouths open.


	11. Chapter 11: A Will And A Way At Last!

Sulley just stood there like someone encased him in ice. Lily was the same.

The wide-eyed campers all stared at Sulley. They had been rendered uncharacteristically speechless with their faces full of shock.

"Is that the...monster?!" Jenna squeaked out, hiding behind Megan.

Finally, Lily awoke from her shock and attempted to put the kids at ease. "Wait a minute, kids! I can explain! This isn't what it looks like!"

"He's gonna eat us!" Diane screamed. They campers huddled to Megan's legs and began to panic.

Lily put two fingers in her mouth and whistled so loud, it almost made a window crack. The girls immediately seized their screaming and cowering. Sulley was impressed.

"Now listen, everyone!" Lily told them. "It's true, this is the Beast of East Cabin. But his real name is James P. Sullivan! He saved me from falling off Deadliest Drop and he saved me twice and scared off that bear! I know he may look different from us, but the truth is, we look like monsters to him! And because of him, I realized that monsters aren't as bad as we thought! Sulley's the sweetest, most kindest monster I ever met! He's better than any human too!"

Sulley was touched and humbled by her kind words.

The campers were quiet until Jenna spoke. "So that means..."

"But he's not the kind of monster that terrorizes people in the dark! He's a good monster! And he's-"

"Awesome!" Megan exclaimed as she went up to them. "This is so cool! I've always wanted to see you in person!"

Sulley blinked. "You...you have...?"

Megan gasped. "You can talk?! That's even more awesome! Can you sign my scrapbook?!"

Seeing Megan with no fear, the rest of the girls came up to Sulley.

"I've never seen a real monster before!" Elly squealed with glee.

"You sure are big!" Sierra said, looking all the up at Sulley.

"Can I pet him?" Diane asked Lily.

"Sure." the counselor agreed. Sulley looked at Lily, she smiled and nodded, assuring him that it was alright.

"Okay." Sulley kneeled down to be level with the kids, he was surprised how the children immediately swarmed him and began stroking and petting his fur. They oohed and awed feeling his soft fur.

"He's so fluffy!" Jenna said as she nuzzled into his arm.

Sulley felt something behind him, he looked over and saw Mimi playing with his tail. He chuckled as he lifted her up with his tail and she dangled from the tip of it.

The little human looked at Sulley and smiled. "Hi! I'm Mimi."

"Hi, Mimi." Sulley greeted. Then he got an idea. "Hang on tight, okay?"

Mimi held on. "Okay!"

The monster revved his tail, "One, two, three, GO!" Sulley gave his tail a good swing and flung Mimi soared over his head and caught Mimi in the palm of his hand.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Mimi beamed with joy.

"I want a turn! I want a turn!" Sierra said jumping up and down.

"Me first!" Elly said. "Please Mr. Sulley?!" She rubbed his furry belly to get his attention, which made Sulley giggle.

"Uh, kids. He's kind of ticklish." Lily warned them.

"Don't tell them!" Sulley hissed.

But it was too late when Sulley felt little fingers wiggling all over his stomach and sides. He broke out laughing and curled himself to shield himself, but the girls tickled him on his back, sides, and even his tail. The children laughed as well. A big blue monster with purple spots being tickled was one of the funniest thing they had ever seen.

"Hahahahahahaha! K-Kids! Stahahahahap!" Sulley said through his laughter, but it was no use. They kept tickling and giggling all over the poor monster.

Lily smiled seeing Sulley play with the kids. He was great with children, better than any human she ever saw. But she had to pry the kids off him before he laughed himself to death "Okay, kids. That's enough."

"Aw..." they all whined as they got off.

"So, where did he come from?" asked Megan.

"Well, he's really from another world and I have to get him out of camp! We need a ride to town!"

"If you need a ride, just leave to me!" Megan took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Mario. Get me three large pies with double cheese and pepperoni. Send them to Camp Teamwork at East Cabin, can't miss it. And can you get Felix to deliver them? Yes, Feliz. Yeah, I'm sure. Absolutely sure. Okay, bye."

"What's ordering pizza gonna do?!" Lily asked.

But Megan didn't answer her question. She hung up. "You'll see soon enough. Now here's the plan!"

* * *

Thirty minutes or less later, the pimply, Poindexter pizza delivery guy named Felix arrived with three large pizza boxes. He looked around the dark campsite trying to find the cabin. The timid young man jumped when a hoot from an owl spooked him.

Head Counselor Phil came bounding out of his cabin. "What are you doing here, young man?"

"Uh, excuse me," said Felix. "I'm suppose to deliver these pizzas to the campers at East Cabin. Do you know where it is?"

"Just down the trail there." said Phil. "Who ordered those pizzas?"

"Megan, a regular." Felix said. He went off to deliver the pizzas, but the suspicious counselor followed him.

At East Cabin, Megan, Lily and the kids stood alone in the middle of the room awaiting her pizzas.

"You sure this is going to work?" asked Lily.

"It will. You'll see." Megan said.

A knock came at the door, it slowly opened by itself. Felix and Phil froze, frightened. But he had pizzas to deliver. He came in along with Head Counselor Phil. They were both relived to see a normal group of girls in the cabin, but it was dark inside. The only light that was on was Lily's flashlight.

"Uh, P-P-Pizza delivery...?" Felix stammered.

"Head Counselor Phil?!" Lily exclaimed.

"That's right!" the counselor growled. "You kids better have a good reason for this!"

Lily couldn't think of a thing to say. She looked over to Megan who just had a simple smile on her face.

"Don't worry, Sir." Megan said. "Those pizzas aren't for us."

"Then who are they for?" said Phil.

"They're for the camp monster." said Megan.

A low growling came from behind the two men, they stiffly turned around and saw Sulley looming over them, giving them a death glare. He stomped his furry foot forward and let out a huge, genuine ROAAAAAAR!

Phil and Felix grasped each other and screamed so loud and so high, Lily thought for a moment that they were really girls in disguise.

The distressed men fell over themselves in a dead faint. Megan walked over and reached into Felix's pocket and took out his car keys. "Alright, here's our ride."

"WHAT?!" shouted Lily. "Are you insane?! We can't just take that man's keys and steal his car!"

"Sure we can, I'll just put it back where it was. Felix won't miss it." Megan told her. "Besides, do you have other ideas? Maybe call a cab that takes monsters?"

Lily and Sulley looked at each other, Megan had a good point.

After that settled, Sulley took Phil and carried him to his bed in his cabin. Then he, Lily, and Megan headed into the pizza delivery van. Megan decided to drive while Lily was going to join Sulley in the back.

"Aren't you gonna sit up here?" asked Megan.

Lily shook her head. "Nah, I'm going to sit with Sulley." she told her.

"Oh, you must really like him, huh?" Megan teased.

"NO! No, I don't! We're just friends!" Lily's face was getting flushed. "Now if you'll excuse me!" Lily hopped into the back of the van with Sulley.

"Uh, huh." Megan said sarcastically. She adjusted Felix's unconscious body sitting next to her and fastened him into his seat belt.

As soon as Megan started the car and drove down the road, Lily decided to kill time by chatting with Sulley.

"So...what are you going to do once you get back, Sulley?" she asked.

"Well, the first thing I'm going to do is check in on Boo!"

"Boo?"

"Yeah, she's the little kid who came to our city. She and I became best friends. She's like a daughter to me..." He started to get a little sad. "In fact, she's like family to me. I can't imagine what would happen if she never saw me. This evil monster named Randall was her assigned monster and scared her, but mostly for fun. Then Boo faced her fear and beat him silly! It was beautiful!"

Lily stared at him intently. "Sounds like she really loves you if she went that far..."

"She does, she wasn't scared of me when she first saw me. In fact, she played with my tail and called me Kitty!" Sulley laughed.

Lily blinked twice. "Kitty...?"

"Yup, and personally, I don't think I resemble a cat at all." Sulley joked. "Right? Lily?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Not at all." she said, but hearing that made her see Sulley in a completely different way.

Sulley tightened his big blue fists. "But someone sent me to the human world and there's a good chance that Boo and Mike are in trouble! And I've got to save them!"

A few minutes later of adolescent driving and somehow not being pulled over, Megan asked, "Alright, where am I going now?"

"To a neighborhood with lots of kids!" Sulley said.

Megan clutched to the steering wheel. "Check!" She turned a hard right and in the distance, they arrived at a small little neighborhood.

Sulley stuck his head out the back way and to his great luck, he saw a lit window and the sound of a child's...scream?

The monster jumped out of the truck and ran straight for the house.

"Sulley!" Lily called out to him.

"I gotta go! Thanks for everything, guys!" Sulley said in a hurry.

He left the two stunned humans all alone on the dark street, wondering what to do now that Sulley was returning home.


	12. Chapter 12: Against All Odds

Deep within the hidden room of Monsters Inc., Randall and Johnny were carrying Mike inside the sack. By this time, Mike woke up and thrashed around inside. "LET ME OUT! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I MEAN IT!"

Then Johnny brutally bashed the bag with his fist, Mike hollered in pain.

"Keep quiet, Runt." Johnny sneered.

The two monsters appeared in front of a huge metal door. Randall curved a smile. "Alright, here we are." he said with malicious glee. "Enjoy Siberia, Wazowski!"

Suddenly, a powerful roar boomed and before he knew it, Johnny was sucker punched by Sulley! He was knocked back and held his aching jaw. The bag was dropped and Mike escaped. His green eye sprung up in joy. "Sulley!"

"Sullivan!" Randall hissed. "But how?!"

Sulley growled at Randall. He had some nerve showing his scaly, vicious face. "You sent me to the human world, didn't you, Randall?"

"Guilty as charged." Randall said smugly. "With you out of the way, the company would have been destroyed the way you destroyed my life! But to think you would actually survive the human world and come back?! You just don't know when to quit!"

"You're the one who doesn't know when to quit!" Mike snapped back. "You were better off in the human world for everything you've ever done to us! We could've been friends, Boggs. But Johnny twisted your mind and now look at you!"

Jonny charged at Mike like a mad bull and wrapped his arms around Mike, putting him in a strong hold.

"Mike!" Sulley ran to his friends aid.

"Not so fast, James."

Sulley stopped and gaped at what he saw.

Emerging from the shadows of the room, it was Nina who had Celia tied up with ropes. She was pulling her by Celia's snakes that were tied in one big knot. They hissed angered and agonized. "Make any moves and Frightwig here gets it."

Sulley was crushed and confused. "What...?"

Johnny began to squeeze Mike tightly and Nina yanked on Celia's snakes. They howled and shrieked being tortured.

"One false move and I'll squeeze your friend like a zit." Johnny threatened. "He'll be splattered all over the wall."

Sulley didn't respond as he kept gaping at Nina. "Nina...why? I thought you-"

"Will you wake up, you pea-brained puffball?" Nina snapped. "Don't you get it? I never loved you. I was just using you and it turns out you're a bigger buffoon than the guys said."

Sulley felt completely destroyed. All this time manipulated by his own affections. It was all an act, and he bought the whole show.

Randall admired Sulley's anguish. "It's all up to you now, Sullivan. Either you go back to the human world and stay there or it's curtains for your little friends."

Mike struggled in Johnny's hold. "Don't listen to him Sul-"

Johnny gave the green monster a choking squeeze, cutting him off. Nina yanked Celia's snakes and they screamed and begged for them to stop.

"Make your choice, Big Blue." Johnny sneered.

Seeing his friends suffering this much, Sulley really didn't have a choice. He certainly knew one thing he learned: Friends come first.

"AAAAAAAH!" Nina suddenly screamed and let go of Celia, she moved away as little as she can to get away from her.

"BOO!" Sulley cried in joy.

It was Boo. And she was angry. She grabbed Nina by her hair and pulled on it repeatedly over and over.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" Nina cried out.

Boo was all over Nina, she not only pulled her hair, but she scratched at her face and bit her tail. She was like a tiny hurricane of terror.

Johnny was shocked by the human's attack, Randall was angry and charged right for Boo and grabbed her.

"Gotcha, ya little brat!"

The little girl screamed and thrashed around, trying to free herself.

"BOO! NO!" Sulley screamed and ran for Sulley, but Johnny dropped Mike and clashed with Sulley. The two were equally matched.

With Boo in Randall's clutches and Sulley at bay. All hope seemed very lost.

And then, something hit Randall's side. He screamed and fell down, dropping Boo.

A black object whizzed through the air and drilled Johnny in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Randall's squinted eyes shot up when he saw red liquid oozing down his flesh.

When Sulley looked to see what just happened, he was completely floored.

Mike and Celia gasped, their faces filed with shock, confusion, and disbelief.

Standing before them was Lily armed with a paintball gun and Megan decked out in hockey gear, complete with sticks, skates, and the signature hockey mask.

Lily's eyes were filled with unfathomable rage. She clutched the paintball gun so hard her knuckles where white as snow. Her imposing presence was able to strike fear within the heart of every monster in the room.

She aimed her weapon right at Randall's shocked face. "Stay away from my baby." she snarled.

Boo pulled down her hood and her face lit up "Mommy!"

"MOMMY?!" Sulley, Mike and Celia shouted altogether.

Boo ran up to who she called mommy and jumped into her arms. "Oh, Mary! My baby girl! You're alright!" Lily said in such relief as she hugged her child. "But what are you doing here?! I thought grandma was watching you!"

"Gamma fall asleep." said Boo.

Lily groaned and slapped her forehead. "How could she be falling asleep when she's suppose to be watching you?!"

Randall took the chance and went invisible, but Lily quickly noticed and saw the red paint was still on him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lily took aim and fired several rounds of painted fury right at Randall. The purple monster shrieked as he was pummeled with red pellets, making him visible.

Nina tried to make her escape, but Megan skated her way right to her and swiped her feet with her stick and jabbed the stick into her stomach.

Megan kept her pinned down. "This is the part where you give up."

Lily completely unloaded her gun and marched up to Randall, the painted lizard was throbbing all over his body, he could barely move. He only twitched on the floor.

The angry mom stomped hard on his tail. He howled, severely injured. "So you're the monster that's been scaring my daughter." Lily said, digging her foot deeper into the tail.

"Listen lady! I was only doing my job! It was nothing personal! Just don't hurt me!" Randall pleaded in order for the human adult to spare him.

His pleas went in the human's ear and out the other. Lily grabbed his frongs and dragged him across the room. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you anymore." She dropped Randall, right in front of Sulley's feet. "He will."

Sulley cracked his knuckles and chocked Randall with his single bare hand. "This is for everything you've done to me, my friends, and the entire monster world!"

And then, with an almighty roar of fury, Sulley's fist drilled dead center of Randall's face.

Randall was sent flying several feet and slammed into the metal banishment door, his motionless form stayed there for a second until he feel off with his outline left on the door.

Sulley turned to Lily, smiling. She gave the monster a pat on the back. "Thanks for that, Sulley. That felt great."

"A thousand more and we'll call it even!" Megan shouted.


	13. Chapter 13: That Special Someone

**Happy 4th**** of July, everyone! Celebrate America with your family and friends! As well as enjoying this new chapter!**

* * *

Randall, Johnny, and Nina were tied up together and were ready for the CDA to pick them up.

Everyone was glad that Sulley was back, but they and the CDA was pretty freaked out seeing a human child, teenager, and adult in their world. Thank goodness Sulley and Mike were there to calm them down and assured them they were on good terms and helped save the day.

Thankfully, Roz was merciful enough to give the monsters some time to chat with the humans while they made the arrests.

"So, how did you guys even get here?!" asked Sulley.

"Well, after we sent you back home, I had a feeling that you and Mary were going to need help, so we went back to camp, got reinforcements, and came her through a closet!" Lily explained.

"But how did you know that Boo- I mean, Mary would be here?" Sulley asked her.

Lily smiled warmly at Sulley. "Because she told me all about you. Mary would tell me there was a monster in her closet, but I always told here there was nothing there. She seemed really scared no matter what I said, she wouldn't calm down. Then, one day, she wasn't afraid anymore. When I asked her how she got over it, she just kept telling me 'Kitty' and showed me pictures she drew of a blue monster. At first I thought it was an imaginary friend or something, but when you told me about Mary and how you saved her..."

"You put it all together, huh?" Sulley finished for her.

"Yep." Lily looked over to Mike. "And you're Mike Wazowski, aren't you?"

Mike blinked, "You know me?!"

"Of course, Mary drew a bunch of pictures of you! She said you were funny!"

"Well, I don't like to brag, but..." Mike said, about to brag.

"Actually, bragging is his favorite sport." Sulley mentioned, making the humans chuckle.

"Hey!" shouted Mike.

"Either way, I think you're awesome!" Megan told Mike.

"Aw, thanks, kid. But you were pretty sick with that stick! You just slapped that puck and WHAM! Lights out! Love it!"

Megan proudly took that compliment. "Yeah, that's what hockey's all about man. Maybe I can give you some pointers." She smacked her stick down, making Mike jump.

"Noooo, thank you!" Mike said. "I've got enough on my plate without being smacked around the rink by a maniac like you." he joked.

"Me?! You're the only maniac around here, Doc!"

"Sorry, but I'm not half as crazy as you." Mike nudged her.

Megan laughed, "Sorry, but for a one-eyed green dude, you are totally nuts!" She gave him a bigger nudge back, hard enough to have Mike rub his shoulder, making his co-workers laugh.

Lily smiled as if she wasn't surprised. Megan certainly was a unique girl, so she was fitting in well with a bunch of friendly monsters.

The human looked over and saw Sulley walking down a hallway, strangely with a sad look on his face. Lily caught up to him. "Hey, Big guy. What's wrong?"

He turned to her. "Oh, nothing." Sulley said.

Lily wasn't convinced. "Come on, you're not gonna feel better unless you talk about it."

Sulley sighed, giving in. "It's Nina..." He said. "I thought she was...the one. But I was wrong."

"Don't feel bad, Sulley."

"You'd feel bad too if you went through what I have. Mike is going to he married and have a whole new life and have a family! And all I got is a high-powered career meanwhile the years are passing me by!" he argued.

"Sulley, you're time will come. You'll see. I'm sure any woman would be thrilled to have you." Lily said. "I know I would."

The monster looked pretty stunned. "You would...?" Never did he think a human of all beings would say that to him.

"Of course! Heck, I got divorced with my husband only a year ago and trust me, it's never easy being single!" Lily told him. "Sulley, I know you want to find true love and have a family. But in the meantime, do you think you would settle for your company, a child who adores you and a woman whose life would be...very empty without you?"

Finally, Sulley started to smile. "Oh, thank you, Lily. That's very sweet." Then his smile dipped. "But even Mike who can be the biggest show off in Monstropolis has found someone to love! What if that doesn't happen to me?!" He stared contently into Lily's beautiful, chocolate eyes. "Don't you ever feel that way?"

Lily looked deeply into his large eyes. "Every day of my life..."

A pause.

Then, they slowly came closer to each other until they're lips touched and shared a kiss.

Both were overwhelmed with such passion. They were a little scared, but it dissolved quickly. The two snuggled closer and sagged into each other's arms.

After that first kiss, they pulled back. "Wow..." Sulley said with a dazed look on his face.

Lily giggled and rubbed under his chin. "Just a little thank you for everything you've done. And a little bit more too..." She smiled.

"Yeah." Sulley agreed and wrapped Lily in a big hug, Lily happily returned the hug and they embraced each other for a long time.

As they were hugging, they failed to notice two monsters and two humans peeking at them from around the corner.

Boo giggled happily and Megan said, "Aw, I knew it. I so knew it."

"Who would've guessed?" Mike said. "I guess we'll have to plan another wedding someday." He hugged his Schmoopsie-poo Celia, she hugged him and she and her snakes kissed him all over.


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

A couple of months later, Mike and Celia had their wedding. It was a grand event and went off without a hitch.

All the monsters at the church admired and took lots of pictures when they saw Boo, aka Mary as the flower girl. She wore a white dress with a pink ribbon around the waist. She threw the flowers down the aisle all the way to the altar, where Sulley the best man was and Lily the maid of honor was.

After Mike and Celia exchanged their vows and sealed their love with a kiss, the monsters went over to the Monsters Inc. cafeteria, the place where it all began.

As everyone danced and chatted amongst themselves enjoying the party, a loud screech got the peoples' attention.

The spotlight came down on Mike and Celia, who stood in the center of the dance floor. They looked over to the stage and saw it was Sulley holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to dedicate this song to my very best friend, Mike Wazowski."

They all clapped for Sulley. Lily came up next to Sulley with a microphone in her hands. "Here's a song for the happy couple and their first dance. Hit it, boys."

The live band hit it and the song began. Sulley started first,

_"If I were a rich man  
With a million or two."_

_"I'd live in a penthouse.  
In a room, with a view." _Lily sang.

_"And if I were handsome,"_

_"No way!"_

_"It could happen,_

_Those dreams do come true._

_I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have you_

_Wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
Wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
Wouldn't have nothin'"_

_"Can I tell you something?  
For years I have envied,"_

_"You green with it."_

_"Your grace and your charm.  
Everyone loves you, you know?"_

_"Yes I know, I know, I know."_

_"But I must admit it, big guy  
You always come through  
I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have you."_

The two held each other's hand and sang together.

_"You and me together  
That's how it  
Always should be  
One without the other  
Don't mean nothing to me  
Nothing to me."_

_"Ya, I wouldn't be nothin'"_

_"Aw now."_

_"If I didn't have you  
To serve._

_I'm just a punky little eyeball._

_And a funky optic nerve  
Hey, I never told you this_

_Sometimes  
I get a little blue."_

_"Looks good on you."_

_"But I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have you"_

_"Let's dance."_

And with that, Sulley and Lily waltzed together on the stage. Sulley gave her a twirl and they swayed hand in hand. After the instrumental break, they went back to singing,

_"Yes, I wouldn't be nothin'  
If I didn't have you."_

_"I know what you mean, Sulley, because-"_

_"I wouldn't know  
Where to go,"_

_"Me too because I-"_

_"Or know, what to do."_

_"Why do you keep singin' my part?"_

_"I don't have to say it."_

_"Aw, say it anyway."_

_"Cause we both know its true."_

_"I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
Wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
Youuuuu."_

And they took a bow. Until...

"One more time!" Megan shouted. And the music rose up. "Big one!"

_"Don't have to say it."_

_"Where'd everybody come from?!"_

_"Oh, we both know it's true!"_

_"Let's take it home, big guy!"_

_"I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin'  
If I didn't have,"_

_"You, you, you!  
A-E-I-O  
That means you."_

_"Ya."_

They ended their song with a bang and everyone cheered and applauded. Even Mike and Celia gave the two crooners a big hand.

"Somehow, I get the feeling they sung that for each other." said Mike.

Megan agreed. "They definitely seem made for each other."

"But a human and a monster together doesn't seem possible." said Celia.

"We used to think the same thing with Boo." Mike said just as Mary arrived and held Mike's hand. "So hey, anything's possible these days."

Sulley and Lily came up to them. Lily picked up her daughter and gave her a kiss. "You were a wonderful flower girl. Honey."

"Thank you, Mommy." Boo cooed as she hugged her mother.

And then a slow song began to play. Mike and Celia were wanted on the dance floor and waltzed off together.

Sulley and Lily looked at each other. Sulley felt a nudge behind him, he looked down and saw Mary giving him a shove.

Getting the hint, Sulley smiled and offered his hand to the monster. "May I have this dance, Lily?"

Lily happily took it. "You may."

Even though it was Mike and Celia's wedding, this was the happiest day of Sulley's life. His friends were safe and Monsters Inc. has been back to running on laughs again.

And best of all, he got himself a girlfriend. A real girlfriend who loves him for who and what he is.

As for Lily, she was happy to find a father figure for her little Mary. The two humans knew for sure that they're lives were never going to be the same...

* * *

**Thank you all sooooo much for all the wonderful reviews and support for this story! I never thought it would be so popular! You make this humble author very happy. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**And don't worry your pretty little heads because there's more Monsters Inc. stuff in the works! So stay tuned!**


End file.
